Perpisahan
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Aku benci dengan takdir. Karena takdir, aku harus berpisah dengan sahabatku dan kemungkinan besar kami tak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi, aku tahu. Setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan. Namun, tak menutup kemungkinan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi bukan? / bad summary / Mind to RnR? / Don't Like? Don't Read! / #For IVO Fest : Ingatan


_**Hari ini pasti 'kan tiba**_

_**Segala hal yang kita lalui bersama harus berakhir dengan perpisahan**_

_**Perpisahan yang membuat pilu serta sakit di hati**_

_**Ling... jangan pernah lupakan temanmu ini...**_

_**Kenanglah memori kebersamaan kita bersama angin yang berhembus tenang**_

_**Hei, memang berat diriku 'tuk mengucapkannya**_

_**Tetapi aku memang harus mengatakannya di saat ini, saat yang tepat **_

_**Selamat tinggal... sahabatku...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Namun tak menutup kemungkinan kita akan bertemu lagi bukan?**_

_**Maka dari itu, aku akan selalu menunggu kehadiranmu**_

_**Di sini, di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu**_

_**Meskipun kau berubah atau malah benci terhadapku,**_

_**Aku tetap menunggumu, sahabat terbaikku yang pernah ada...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Story : Perpisahan**_

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**_

_**Warning : AU!China, Qingxian POV, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan.**_

_**Rate : K+**_

_**Genre : Friendship and Angst**_

_**Ryuuka Mikan proudly present...**_

"L-Ling?! K-Kau ingin berangkat ke Beijing?!" tanyaku terkejut.

Sementara gadis yang kupanggil Ling itu hanya menunduk. Kenapa? Kenapa persahabatan kami tidak bisa berjalan sampai setidaknya kami tamat dari sekolah dasar ini?

"Ma-Maafkan aku Qingxian..." lirihnya pelan.

"T-Tapi... kenapa?" tanyaku.

"A-Ayahku dimutasi kerja ke Beijing. Pekerjaannya di sini sudah selesai, itu berarti aku juga pergi... a-aku minta maaf..." jawabnya.

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku dan sahabatku pada kalian. Mo Qingxian, sepuluh tahun, kelas lima. Dan dia sahabatku, Yuezheng Ling, sebaya denganku. Kami berkenalan dan bersahabatan sejak taman kanak-kanak. Sudah cukup? Kupikir sudah.

Ling berkata padaku kalau dia akan pergi ke Beijing besok, tepat di hari Minggu karena ayahnya dipindahtugaskan ke sana, setidaknya itulah yang kupahami dari ucapannya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus berpisah seperti ini? Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Ling meskipun kutahu ini bukan perpisahan untuk selamanya, tapi aku tidak rela. Dia itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri.

Egois? Ya, aku memang egois, terserah apa yang orang lain termasuk kalian pikir tentang diriku, tapi sungguh! Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ling, kalau boleh aku akan ikut pergi bersama Ling, namun pasti ayah dan ibuku tidak mengizinkanku.

Apa tali persahabatan kami akan putus hari ini juga?

"A-Apa kau akan kembali ke sini, Ling?" tanyaku dengan nada sedih yang berusaha kutahan namun sepertinya gagal. Kata-kata yang tadi kuucapkan saja sudah seperti orang yang habis menangis dengan nada sesenggukkan yang khas.

"Sepertinya aku tidak kembali ke sini lagi..." jawabnya.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Di sisi lain, aku ingin mencegahnya pergi. Setidaknya dia bisa tinggal di rumahku sampai orang tuanya pulang bukan? Ah, tapi aku akan sangat egois di mata Ling karena perilakuku yang seperti ini. Dan di sisi lain, aku mau membiarkan Ling pergi, tak apa, tapi... kami tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Tidak seperti di drama persahabatan antara Ling dan Tianyi beberapa waktu yang lalu, dimana mereka hanya berpisah selama dua tahun dan akan bertemu lagi dalam keadaan mereka berdua telah sukses di bidang mereka masing-masing. Persahabatan yang hanya terjadi sebatas drama, namun itu menginspirasi bagi banyak orang dalam hal persahabatan. Ah, lupakan soal drama tak penting itu.

"B-Baiklah..." aku mengucapkannya dengan nada pelan, namun kuyakin Ling masih mendengarnya, "k-kau boleh per-pergi ke Beijing... demi masa de-depan cerahmu yang akan kaugapai di san-na..." lirihku dengan nada gemetar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Ling menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kubaca, antara tidak percaya, bingung, kaget, ah entahlah, memang tak bisa kubaca sama sekali, "Be-Benarkah Qingxian? Ka-Kau tidak melarangku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan air mataku yang entah mengapa ingin mengalir sederas-derasnya dan mengulas senyumku padanya, "Tidak akan pernah... tapi berjanjilah kau terus membawa memori kebersamaan kita terus ya?"

Dia mengangguk pertanda iya, "Terima kasih banyak Qingxian. Aku berjanji akan selalu mengenang dirimu dan memori indah yang kita buat bersama-sama sejak kecil..."

"Ayo Ling, kita pulang ke rumah bersama-sama seperti biasanya." ujarku sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

"Ah, baik..." Ling membalas uluran tanganku dan kami pun berjalan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah bersama-sama.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke stasiun besok." ujarku sambil menatap dirinya yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan.

"Eh?" kini dia menoleh kearahku, "Benarkah? A-Apa tidak merepotkan?"

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja. Untuk sahabat sendiri kenapa harus repot?"

"Terima kasih banyak..." Ling juga ikut tersenyum riang padaku.

Tuhan, apa memang benar kata pepatah itu? Setiap ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan, dan kita tidak bisa mengelak akan hal itu, termasuk aku dan Ling sendiri, apa itu benar? Dan ini semua karena takdir? Benarkah?

Terkadang—ralat, selalu—aku berpikir takdir ini begitu kejam. Karena takdir, aku kehilangan adik kecilku yang baru merasakan indahnya dunia lima jam pasca ia lahir. Karena takdir, ayah dan ibuku harus berpisah rumah saat aku masih berumur tujuh tahun dan aku ikut ibuku karena menang hak asuh. Akibatnya banyak yang mengatai aku anak haram karena tidak memiliki seorang ayah.

Tapi, berbeda dengan Yuezheng Ling, temanku yang kini berjalan di sebelahku. Dia tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit segala keburukan yang kumiliki. Dia memang seorang sahabat sejati...

... namun kini semuanya harus diakhiri sebuah perpisahan.

Dan ini semua karena takdir? Anggap saja begitu.

_**Di tempat inilah pertemuan terakhir kita**_

_**Bersama kita mengenang setiap kenangan indah yang kita buat**_

_**Semua rintangan kita lalui bersama**_

_**Hei, bukan berarti ini perpisahan untuk selamanya kan?**_

"Li-Ling... secepat inikah kita berpisah?" tanyaku dengan suara serak. Ya! Aku ingin menangis sekuat-kuatnya namun kutahan saja, mungkin aku akan melakukannya saat di rumah. Aku hanya tidak mau membiarkan Ling ikut sedih akan hal ini. Itu saja.

Kini kami berdua sedang menunggu di stasiun bersama kedua orang tua Ling. Tepatnya kami duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di stasiun itu, sementara orang tua Ling... ah entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu mereka kemana. Mereka menghilang lima menit silam.

Aku menatap lekat-lekat iris oranye milik Ling. Ini pertemuan—setidaknya, toh kita tidak tahu masa depan juga bukan?—terakhirku dengannya. Kalau begitu setidaknya aku harus membuatnya bahagia pada saat perpisahan antara kami berdua!

Ling menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Ma-Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku berjanji akan terus mengingatmu, selalu..." jawabnya menjawab pertanyaanku tadi sambil memasang raut wajah yang sangat sedih dan... menyesal? Entahlah, setidaknya itu raut wajah Ling yang kubaca.

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku sesaat, lalu berujar dengan nada sedikit antusias, "Hei, apa kau masih ingat saat kita bernyanyi bersama pada saat taman kanak-kanak?"

"Ingatanku tidak setinggimu, Qingxian..." Ling terkikik kecil, "tapi aku masih mengingatnya. Ah, itu lucu sekali."

_**"Guluku telsayang~ gulu telcinta~"**_

_**"Tanpamu~ apa jadinya atu?~"**_

"Hahahaha!" kami berdua sama-sama tertawa mengingat saat kami berdua menyanyi waktu itu.

"Aku masih ingat saat aku tidak bisa mengucapkan huruf 'k', malah jadinya huruf 't'." ujarku.

"Benar-benar kenangan yang tak terlupakan ya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu aku melirik ke jam tangan yang kupakai, "Lima belas menit lagi ya Ling..." lirihku.

Dia menatapku sambil menggumam lirih, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya walaupun sedikit samar-samar, "Aku akan mengirimu surat ketika aku sampai di sana..."

"Hei Ling, apa kau juga ingat saat kita membeli es krim di taman? Itu lho, pertemuan pertama kali kita." tanyaku.

"Ah iya, tentu saja aku mengingatnya, mana mungkin aku melupakan pertemuan pertama kita." jawabnya.

_**"Hei, mau makan es klim belsama?"**_

_**"Ah? Atu tatut ibu dan ayahtu atan marah..."**_

_**"Tidak apa-apa! Pasti ibumu mengizinkan kok! Ayo duduk di sini!"**_

_**"E-Eh, bai-baitlah..."**_

_**"Namamu siapa?"**_

_**"Mo Q-Qingxian..."**_

_**"Waahh! Nama yang indahh..."**_

_**"Terima tasih, dan namamu?"**_

_**"Namaku Yuezheng Ling!"**_

"A-Aku tidak menyangka kalau dulu aku sepolos itu..." aku terkekeh pelan saat mengingat pertemuanku dengannya.

"Sampai sekarang kau juga begitu Qingxian, polos bahkan terkadang tidak peka akan keadaan sekitar!" seru Ling sambil meninju lenganku, "Pada saat aku bilang buku komputermu tertinggal di atap sekolah, kau dengan mudah mempercayainya."

"Ahahahaha, sepertinya memang begitu karakterku ya?" tanyaku sambil tertawa.

"Ling! Saatnya kita pergi sayang!" seru seorang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengan Ling sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Ling.

"Iya ayah..." Ling langsung membalas uluran tangan ayahnya, menunjukkan sifatnya yang penurut, berbanding terbalik denganku yang selalu melawan orang tua. Ah, melihat itu aku jadi malu sendiri.

Aku menatap tubuh Ling yang sudah menjauh dari posisiku. Bahkan volume langkahnya pun semakin kecil saat jaraknya denganku semakin jauh. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Jangan sekarang!

"LING!" pekikku sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk yang kududuki tadi dan berusaha mengejar Ling yang telah masuk ke dalam kereta.

_**Saat masinis membunyikan peluitnya**_

_**Saat itulah kita berpisah**_

_**Lewat celah kaca jendela**_

_**Kita mengulurkan tangan satu sama lain **_

_**Namun itu semua sia-sia**_

_**Tak pernah sampai**_

_**Tak pernah aku bisa menggapai ujung tanganmu sedikit pun**_

_**Tak bisa lagi seperti dulu, selalu bersama dalam gandengan tangan**_

_**Namun persahabatan tak akan pernah mengenal batas**_

_**Kita akan bersahabat... sampai akhir hayat kita...**_

_**Bukankah begitu, Ling?**_

_**Jadi, kau harus tetap menjaga tali ini, ya?**_

"Q-Qingxian..." Ling menatap diriku yang tengah mematung di depan kereta dengan air mata yang sudah ingin keluar lewat sudut mataku ini.

"L-Ling... jangan pernah lupakan aku ya!" seruku berusaha sebahagia mungkin.

Dia tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Terima kasih banyak untuk memorinya... Qingxian..."

Choo!

Choo!

Peluit yang dibunyikan oleh sang masinis membuatku sedikit tersentak. Setelah selang beberapa menit, kereta mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun.

"Ling!" seruku sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku dan berlari untuk mengejar laju kereta.

"Qingxian!" serunya sambil menempelkan tangannya di kaca jendela, pertanda dia ingin membalas uluran tanganku, aku tahu itu.

"Tak bisa Ling... maafkan aku..."

Aku menjatuhkan diriku dalam posisi berlutut. Sakit, memang. Tapi hatiku jauh lebih sakit saat kutahu aku tak bisa meraih tangannya yang terulur padaku karena terbataskan oleh kaca jendela.

Terbataskan kaca jendela seperti ini saja aku sudah sangat sedih, bagaimana kalau sampai terbataskan dua provinsi yang sangat jauh?

"Sampai jumpa lagi Qingxian! Suatu saat aku akan kembali!" serunya yang masih bisa kutangkap dengan indera pendengaranku.

Ya Qingxian, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Perpisahan ini bukanlah untuk selamanya. Aku akan menunggumu di taman kita, di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Pintu akan selalu terbuka jika kau datang ke rumahku.

Ling, buktikan kalau ini bukanlah perpisahan untuk selamanya! Cepatlah datang! Aku sangat-sangat menanti kehadiranmu, untuk mengenang semua memori kita yang belum selesai!

Atau... apa aku yang harus membuktikan bahwa perpisahan ini bukan untuk selamanya? Dengan cara aku pergi ke tempatmu, eh?

"Kita lihat nanti ya Ling... kalau Tuhan memberkati, kita pasti akan bertemu, entah aku yang datang padamu atau malah kau yang datang kembali padaku..."

Sampai jumpa lagi... sahabat sejatiku...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N** : Balik lagi dengan fic AU!China punya Mikan, bwahahahaaha #plak

Sebenarnya ide fic ini terinspirasi saat guru bahasa Indonesia Mikan memberikan contoh puisi dengan judul 'Perpisahan'. Maaf Pak! Muridmu ini mengambil inspirasi dari puisi buatan Bapak! *sungkem* Tapi cuman ide kok! Gak puisinya! Puisinya (yang abal-abal ini) buatan saya sendiri! *sungkem lagi*

Fic ini untuk IVO Fest dengan tema Ingatan. Semoga memenuhi kriteria dan mohon maaf kalau misalnya malah kesannya gaje dan tidak memuaskan bagi para panitia.

Yosh! Sekian bacotan dari Mikan!

_**And the last**_, _**mind to review**_?


End file.
